1. Field of the Invention
The lower base plates of vertically disposed picker drums of cotton pickers experience considerable wear and abrasion due to accumulation of dirt between the lower base plates and the horizontal frame portions of the typical cotton picker disposed therebeneath. In addition, most cotton pickers include an upstanding flange projecting upwardly from the horizontal frame portion spaced slightly outward of the base plate of a picker drum, and dirt accumulates between the outer periphery of the drum base plate and the aforementioned flange.
This accumulation of dirt tends to abrade away the lower base plate of the rotary picker drum, and in many instances the drum must be replaced after approximately three seasons. In addition, the accumulation of dirt between the aforementioned flange and the drum base plate also tends to abrade away the lower ends of picker bars supported from the drum.
This unnecessary abrading away of the picker drum lower base plate and the picker bars represents a considerable operating expense to the cotton harvester. Accordingly, there is a need for a structure by which the aforementioned accumulation of dirt may be avoided.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of cleaning devices and other mechanisms including some of the general structure and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,828,534; 3,043,075; 3,359,711; and 3,402,538. However, these previously known structures do not perform the specific intended function of the instant invention.